


My Mom Wants a Picture

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My mom texted,” Oliver says.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Connor waits a beat but Oliver just keeps staring at his phone. “What’d she say?”</p>
<p>“She wants a picture.” Oliver’s response is short and curt.</p>
<p>Connor waits another beat before prompting again. “A picture of—?”</p>
<p>“You!” Oliver practically shouts. He turns the phone around and shoves it down in Connor’s face. “She wants a picture of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mom Wants a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

Oliver bolts upright after reading the text.

Connor looks up at him with a quizzical look, still slouched down in the couch, holding a handful of popcorn in midair.

“What’s up?” he asks, slowly bringing the popcorn to his mouth. Everything had been fine two seconds ago, quiet night in watching a movie, then Oliver’s phone buzzed and he shot up like a light. Now Oliver was chewing his thumbnail and staring at his phone.

“My mom texted,” Oliver says.

“Okay.” Connor waits a beat but Oliver just keeps staring at his phone. “What’d she say?”

“She wants a picture.” Oliver’s response is short and curt.

Connor waits another beat before prompting again. “A picture of—?”

“You!” Oliver practically shouts. He turns the phone around and shoves it down in Connor’s face. “She wants a picture of you.”

“‘Lunch with Auntie tomorrow. Can I get a pic of Connor for her?’” Connor reads aloud, taking the phone from Oliver’s outstretched hand. He reads the text to himself again, looking for any hidden meaning before shrugging. “Okay.”

He clicks over to Oliver’s camera and holds out his arm to take a selfie.

“What are you doing?” Oliver demands, reaching over to swipe the phone away.

“What?” Connor holds up both hands in question. “Your mom wants a picture.”

“Yes exactly!”

Connor shakes his head. “I don’t see the problem.”

“You have a popcorn kernel in your teeth.”

“Oh.” Connor reaches up to pick the kernel out and then runs his tongue along the teeth. They feel all right to him. “Good?” He shoots Oliver a toothy grin. “Good. Now gimme the phone.”

Instead, Oliver pulls him up and toward their bedroom. “You have to change?”

“Why?” Connor demands.

“That shirt is terrible,” Oliver says.

“Ollie. This is your shirt.”

“All the more reason,” Oliver shoots back, already digging through Connor’s side of the closet

Five minutes and two shirts later, Connor throws his arm around Oliver’s shoulder and adopts a cheeky grin as Oliver reaches out to snap the picture.

Pulling the phone back to get a better look at the pic, Oliver shakes his head. “We have to take another one.”

“Wait,” Connor pulls the phone over. “I like that one. We look good.”

“Your smile is—”

“What’s. Wrong. With. My. Smile,” Connor bites out.

“Nothing!” Oliver is quick to jump in. “It’s nothing. You look good. It’s just—it’s just too goofy. Can we please take another one?”

“Fine.”

They take another one. And then another one. And then another one. And every time Oliver finds a reason to reject it.

“Now I look too goofy?”

“Brush your hair back. It’s in your eyes.”

“I was blinking.”

“No. We got too much glare from the glasses. Maybe I should put on my contacts.”

“You were blinking.”

“Maybe we should switch back to the other shirt.”

Finally, Connor reaches the end of his rope.

“Enough!” He snatches the phone out of Oliver’s hand and holds it high and away. “I cannot take anymore pictures, Oliver. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. What is going on?”

“It’s—it’s nothing,” Oliver says unconvincingly.

“Oliver.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “It’s—it’s just that my mom has never asked for someone’s picture before.” He looks down at Connor’s shoes and it just makes him feel like a coward so he lifts his gaze. “I’ve never gotten to the point in a relationship before where my mom wanted to tell her sister about my boyfriend. I—I just wanted you—us to look perfect.”

“Ollie.” Connor’s tone is gentle and his hand is soft when he reaches out to cup Oliver’s cheek. Their kiss is tender and sweet and Oliver gets too distracted with threading his fingers through Connor’s hair that he doesn’t hear the snap of the camera as Connor sneaks a picture.

Connor pulls back to look and smiles to himself. The picture is a little grainy and out of focus. The lighting is terrible and the filter is doing nothing for them but Oliver has his hand in Connor’s hair and Connor’s hand lightly cupping Oliver’s cheek so nothing else matters. They look perfect. They look like they are – in love.

“What do you say? Should I send it?” Connor teases.

Oliver just laughs and shakes his head. He slips his arm around Connor’s waist, rests his chin on Connor’s shoulder, and smiles broadly as Connor’s lifts his hand again to take another pic.

“There!” Connor says. He turns the screen for Oliver to see and Oliver just nods. It’s fine. They were all fine. He was just being ridiculous. “Okay then.” Connor switches back to the text from Oliver’s mom and sends the pic along. “Done. Can I change back into your shirt now?”

“If you want.” Oliver kisses Connor’s shoulder as he slips out of the embrace. “Sorry for overreacting.”

“Hey.” Connor tugs Oliver back for a kiss that’s short and sweet and reassuring. “Nothing to apologize for.”

Oliver smiles as he slips away again to head back into the living room. When Connor doesn’t follow, Oliver looks back to see Connor still playing with his phone. “What’s—?”

Oliver’s question is interrupted by the buzz of Connor’s phone on the coffee table. He reaches down to pick it up. “You have a new text from me?”

“Yeah!” Connor jogs over. “See. New background photos. Lock screen.” Connor holds up Oliver’s phone to show him that his lock screen is now the picture they sent off to his mother. “And—home screen!” Connor swipes through and unlocks Oliver’s phone to revel the new background pic of them mid kiss

“Aren’t we cute?” Connor grins, trades Oliver his phone for Connor’s, and goes about changing his background photos to match.

Oliver smiles down at his new background photo and back up at his boyfriend. “The cutest.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
